


All that matters

by YamiThana



Category: Weak Hero (Webcomic)
Genre: Other, Reader-Insert, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27411709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiThana/pseuds/YamiThana
Summary: There was only one person who held his heart. And that wasn't you.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	All that matters

Night falls, and he would crawl up his bed, uncaring to all around him. Leaving the door unlock as always. 

The door creek as you opened, as you did every other night. 

Parents? They left him to fend for himself after the stunt he had pulled after the incident. They believed he had killed the bright path he once had for his future. And yet, they were inclined to completely disown him. Fearful of what people around them would say. 

So throwing him to the sides was the best possible action they could take. 

You watched as those curses nightmares plagued him. And you wondered, if all those memories were replaced with a bloodied and broken body. 

He shuddered and turned. You quietly tiptoe to the bed. And craw in under the covers.. 

Warping your arms around his small and fragile structure, you caressed his hair, each strand felt like a smooth strand of wool woven by God himself. 

Not that you particularly care for religion. 

But everything, every single detail of Gray Yeon, you worshiped, like sinner repenting. 

His body relaxes into your touch, and he mutters his name. "Stephen." 

In his dreams Stephen was holding him. It would always be Stephen and never you. 

But that didn't matter. It never did. And never will. 

Why should it? When it was your touch that relaxed him. When you had the honored of seeing him so vulnerable. No guarding himself around you. 

Tears spilled from his eyes, and you were there to wipe each of them. Not letting a single one hit the pillow. 

You soaked in as much details as you. May God forbid that a day may come where you could no longer see his face. So you would stay awake as long as these weak eyes would let you. 

Because come morning light, you would awake alone and cold. He would be far gone, hiding in the silence of the school. 

And in school, you would walk pass each other as strangers. No connection in sight. 

You were just a stand in. A weak pathetic stand in for the greatness that was Stephen Ahn. 

No one could ever could close to him. You wouldn't even dare to dream of ever being someone to Gray like Stephen. 

But that didn't matter. Because as night would fall again, he would leave the door unlocked, and you would make your way in again. And he would mutter his name. And you would awake alone in the bed. 

But that did not matter. He would never be yours. He would never thank you. 

But in the end it was your touch that calmed him, that washed away the nightmares. 

That you at least were able to give him peace in his sleep. That you were at least able to pretend in the mist of the darkness late at night, that for one second he was yours and only yours. 

And in the end that was all that mattered.


End file.
